The Book
by Bitemarks.and.Bruises
Summary: Katori Ornaten; a japanesse highschool student. What happen's when he gets trapped inside of 'The Book' -Stories Muuch better than the summary D:


The book, (Katori Ornaten.)

There was a loud echoing slam as I; Katori Ornaten repentantly slammed myself against a vending machine. "SAKON! Make it give me candy! " I whined. The silent blue haired student sighed and slipped a quarter into the demonic machine. I watched in pure agony as a glorious package of Skittles moved forward and then, got stuck on a metal piece inside of the machine. "NO!" I screeched. Sakon sighed and kicked the machine with a force to kill. The machine dropped all of the candy from its racks. I blankly scanned the sight before me and slowly took the package of Skittles and turned to my friend.

"You broke the machine." I stated and skipped down the corridor with a smile.

Sakon hurried behind the me, with a troubled look.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm skipping seventh and eight period!" I announced with a grin.

"No, you're not."

A dark voice muttered, as a shady figure pulled me away, by the arm.

"NO! SAKON! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!" I pleaded,

"Stop screaming, you moron."

Shuneskae, my fellow classmate and personal rival muttered and pulled Katori off towards the math room.

After two long periods of math, I finally got to leave, only to have to my Mother, Nakuro Ornaten, head of Ornaten Inc., call the school, and out _my_ own free time drop off _her_ project. Just as I was about to leave the school, I felt myself get pulled backwards and slam down onto the pavement. Shuneskae stood above me, smirked, laughed silently, than paced off.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I demanded, pacing behind Shuneskae,

"You were in my way."

The raven haired boy replied briefly, with that same obnoxious smirk that made me just want to punch him in the gut.

"You _could_, have gone around me,"

I stated, trying his best, to imitate his perfect,glare.

My friend and stopped all movement, whatsoever.

"If I didn't bother with you, than you wouldn't talk to me."

He accused quietly, showing no emotion.

"Whatever, _Mangokyo._"

The blonde student smiled to himself and continued walking smoothly down the solid brick road.

'He _hates _it when I call him by his last name,' I thought to myself smugly, 'I'd love to see his face right now.' After a few minutes, I finally arrived in view of 'the book' as I liked to call my mothers office.

I entered the building, and strolled towards the secretary.

"Kyushu Yamani?" I questioned, reading her name tag out loud,

"NO! IT'S KYOSHI OUNAMAKI." She shouted with pure _rage._

"_Sorry." _I muttered, with a grin crossing my face, this was the seventh time this week, I thought, slumping off towards my mother's office and lazily opened the door.

Empty_... _I though to myself. _"Oh well," _I sighed to myself and threw the document on top the other messes covering the floor. I slowly sat down into my mothers chair and just as I was about to put my feet up, there was a enormous deafening crash from somewhere deep inside 'the book', many blood curdling screams, and worst of all, I was left alone when the lights went out.

I stiffly sat up into the icy blackness and reached for

the door handle.

'Locked.' I thought sourly to myself. I took a deep breath, and looked out the window. _All I could see was fog._ I slammed my foot against the door. I had no idea what happened next, but all I knew, was that there was another crash, not as big this time and it sounded _much_ closer. I could see the deathly looking figure that just destroyed the door, which I attempted to kick.

Standing outside was a boy. The same age as myself.

Absolutely the palest complexion

I have ever seen. Bright vacant bleeding red eyes, holding an intense gaze dragging and taking in every single one of my features, circled with what looked like he had gone through sleepless hair, looking to be uncombed or treated for weeks, was reaching desperately to touch the bottom of his neck, in a dark, inky black mess. His eyes moved upwards to look directly into mine when I noticed, He had no pupils! I stumbled backwards and fell to the cold floor.

"What do you think you're doing, locking yourself into a office, you must be _really_ stupid." He hissed, sickly crude amusement glazing his voice.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I screamed. He looked down, shoving his bent and pale hands into his pocket.

"Hn." was the only response I got out of him. "Freak," he muttered and thrashed his way out of the room.

"Wait! Come back!" I shouted desperately, not wanting to be alone, not knowing what, all the screaming was. He turned back, grabbed me by the collar and drove me against a wall.  
"Yes_..?" _he sounded like he was ready to rip my throat out.

"Y-you can't just leave me here!" I choked out, terrified for my life, breath barely escaping my beaten lungs.

"_Watch Me!" _he screeched, his eyes painfully wide, and nails digging into my pulsing throat. I felt a sudden aching relief as he dropped me to the ground. I picked myself up off the ground and went to punch him in the side of the head when, I heard a loud crash from somewhere in the distance. "What's going on?!" I screamed at him.  
He grinned, "The building's collapsing…" the violent stranger stated, cackling dryly. "Oh my god!" I screeched into the cold black air. I felt the floor being pulled out from underneath me and found myself unconscious…


End file.
